Los Cacianos
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: One-shot de halloween, aquí les describo una típica tradición hondureña en este día...


_**Bueno quiero avisarles algo, el otro FF que tenia planeado como especial de Halloween pues...no hubo tiempo para desarrollarlo de la forma correcta, y decidí hacer este one–shot, oigan mi primer one–shot!, pero saliéndome se ese asunto, aquí en Honduras no celebramos al estilo normal el Halloween, nosotros tenemos nuestra versión y con esto se las explicare...**_

_**"Los Cacianos"**_

Todos estaban profundamente dormidos a excepción de una chica que tenia planeado hacerle una broma a cierto Shane, aun no había claridad lo que estaba a favor de Trixie, su broma iba dedicada especialmente a Eli, así que se aseguro que nadie pudiera arruinarla, entro a la habitación de Pronto y del ingeniero y les coloco unas orejeras para que no escucharan nada.

Las babosas estaban enteradas de todo, de hecho, estas eran cómplices de Trixie ellas le ayudarían a hacer lo planeado, entro suavemente a la habitación del Shane, en cada esquina del lugar instalo una cámara, que con un disco podían ver con mucha nitidez las tomas que tuvieran poca claridad, Burpy encendió su cabecita para que la chica no tropezara con nada.

Trixie por un momento se quedo inmóvil viendo a Eli dormir...–_se ve tan lindo durmiendo...Trixie concéntrate ahora!...pero es tan tierno...hasta siento lastima por lo que le voy a hacer...pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás..._

–_Solo enciendo mi cámara y todo listo...listas_?– Trixie miro a las babosas estas afirmaron con su cabecita, ella se escondió tras un sofá del cuarto de Eli, el día anterior le había instalado un silenciador a su lanzadora para que no la descubrieran, cargo a una babosa Terror y la lanzo, esta lanzo un terrible lamento, esto hizo que Eli despertara, se levanto de su cama busco su lanzadora pero no la encontró, desde afuera se escucho un estruendo, Eli bajo y salió, pero no había nadie, luego arriba en el piso mas alto, el subió y tampoco había nadie, arriba extrañamente estaba mas oscuro no se veía nada, Eli comenzaba a sentir un poco de pavor, iba caminando lentamente en guardia, Trixie se encontraba en la misma sala que el, con todas las cámaras de vigilancia tendría buenas tomas de su broma, de repente algo se escucho en una esquina Eli fue luego en otra, el ojiazul nuevamente se dirigió al lugar y nada...no había nadie...según el...

–Quien quiera que sea salga de allí y pelee como hombre?– Eli comenzaba a irritarse por correr de un lado a otro sin tener resultados _–Enserio? Como hombre pero soy una chica?–_ cada acto que Eli hacia Trixie lo interrogaba para si misma.

Nuevamente se escucho otro lamento de un lado de la habitación, Eli sentía un poco de miedo esto estaba poniéndolo tenso, Trixie había colgado a las babosas con unas cintas por el techo están saltaron y tocaron por un lado al lanzador, claro sin dejarse ver, el peli azul se dio la vuelta, Joules lo toco por la espalda y le dio un pequeño choque eléctrico y luego volvió a su lugar.

– ¿Quién anda allí...?– ahora si estaba asustado, con la ayuda de Burpy crearon una ilusión con sombras, Trixie con un modificador de voz empezó a hablar.

–Eli Shane...– el efecto hacia que su dulce voz se convirtiera en una espantosa y tenebrosa –S-si...?

–Prepárate para tu final– Burpy hizo que aquella ilusión aumentara aumentando el miedo del Shane, la ilusión desapareció y cuando Eli se dio la vuelta vio una horrible figura frente a el, era Trixie pero se había disfrazado y ahora se veía espantosa, tenia ojos color rojo y una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con su mascara aparentaba ser un esqueleto, además llevaba un Oz en su mano, su cara estaba semi oculta, cuando el Shane la vio, se sobresalto.

–Aaaaahhhhhhh!– Eli se fue tras un estante –Aléjate!– Trixie no aguanto y comenzó a reír, soltó la Oz y se quito todo el disfraz, Eli al escuchar esa risa que se le hacia tan familiar salió de su escondite.

–Trix? Amor fuiste tu la de todo esto?– Trixie seguía riendo –Debiste haber visto tu cara cariño!– el rodo los ojos y se le acerco –A que se debe todo esto?

–No lo recuerdas?

–De que hablas?– Eli estaba confundido –Hoy es 31 de octubre, Halloween...?– el Shane reacciono en el momento –Claro!, es cierto lo olvide, pero al parecer creo que mi novia no...– el la tomo por la cintura, Trixie tomo la cara del Shane entre sus manos –No claro que no lo olvide, y tu tampoco jamás olvidaras este momento...

–De que hablas?– Trixie señalo a cada esquina del lugar, haciendo que Eli comprendiera que su novia planeaba subirlo a BabosaNet –Cariño...no...

–Claro que si, trabaje duro para que saliera bien

–Y cual es el premio de la victima...?– Eli la miro con una sonrisa, si lo subiría pues que al menos le diera un regalito –Y tu que premio quieres...?– el la acerco mas a si mismo, Trixie le rodeo el cuello y lentamente se fueron acercando uno con otro, hasta que el espacio se redujo a nada juntando cada par de labios, Eli inconscientemente acariciaba la cintura de Trixie, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con su cuello, después de una gran cantidad de besos apasionados se separaron.

–Cariño creo que nos pasamos...

–Bueno solo diré que el lugar no me ayuda a parar, y sabes, no lo hare...

–Eli cariño...– no término su frase pues los labios de su novio se encontraban nuevamente en contacto con lo suyos. _–Eli tiene razón...este lugar no te ayuda a parar...y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo..._

Kord y Pronto ya se habían levantado, cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes de arriba subieron para investigar, Kord entro primero, cuando vio al par de adolescentes besándose detuvo a Pronto y lo bajo con una mano, ya estando abajo le explico.

–Oye! Porque me bajas?!

–Tenemos que darles privacidad a Eli y Trixie...

–De que hablas...?– Kord hizo una mueca con los labios haciendo que Pronto comprendiera el mensaje –Oh, ya veo...necesitan privacidad...– Kord y Pronto no evitaron reírse, varios minutos después bajaron el par de tortolitos.

–Hola chicos– saludo Eli, Trixie se fue a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, Kord aprovecho para molestar a Eli, y que tal besa Trixie?– Eli se sonrojo –Nos vieron?– Kord asintió con la cabeza llevando en su rostro una sonrisa picarona, Eli nuevamente se sonrojo, llevaba ya tiempo con Trixie pero igual seguía teniendo las mismas emociones cuando hablaban de ella –Pues...lo hace muy bien...muy, muy bien...

Kord y Pronto solo rodaron los ojos, Trixie bajo, saludo a los chicos y se dirigió a la cocina, unos minutos después Eli llego, y la sujeto por detrás con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, apoyo su mentón en un hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Cariño, te hable sobre los cacianos?

–Los que...?

–Los cacéanos, no te dije algo con respecto a eso?– ella se dio la vuelta –No, no lo hiciste, y que son?– Eli rio con suavidad –No que, si no quien, son personas como nosotros pero se disfrazan...

–Como yo lo hice esta mañana?

–Si como tu, andan de casa en casa pidiendo una comida, se trata de ayote en miel, diciendo "ayote pal caciano", si se los dan pues bailan en agradecimiento, y si no pues...vienen las bromas...

–Ayote en miel?– Trixie coloco una cara de asco, Eli rio por esto –Si, es muy rico, quieres que lo preparemos juntos?

–Seguro de que es rico?

–Si, si lo es...quieres?

–Claro, pero si no lo es...

–Si lo es cariño...

Pasaron una hora entera preparando tal enigma para Trixie _–Ayote en miel? Cada día con tus inventos amor..._

De la sustancia melosa que despedía Eli tomo un poco y lleno un poco a Trixie en una mejilla –Cariño!

–Lo siento...– ella tomo un poco y le lleno la nariz –Trix, amor!

–Ahora estamos a mano...

–No lo creo...– esos dos parecían niños de tres años jugando sin parar –Oigan chicos Pronto afirma tener mucha hambre

–Si yo también...– Kord vio a los chicos jugando y se cruzo de brazos mirándolos a ambos pícaramente –Bueno, aquí esta la comida

–Yo creí que Pronto era el de las comidas extrañas– comento Kord, pues aquello se veía muy extraño y en parte asqueroso –Solo pruébenlo y verán, se sentaron en la mesa e Eli les sirvió comida a todos, ninguno se animaba a probarla.

–Vamos chicos, no es nada asqueroso

–Seguro? Porque así se ve...

–Trix, has escuchado que las apariencias engañan?

–Si pero...

–Vamos chicos...– ninguno quería hacerlo, pero al ver a Eli un poco desanimado lo hicieron, al inicio pusieron una cara de disgusto, pero después de comer se quedaron hasta pidiendo mas...

–No era que se veía asqueroso?– presumió el Shane –Se veía pero no lo es– comento Kord –Y no hay mas? Porque su majestad Pronto aquí presente lo requiere...– todos rodaron los ojos, Eli encendió el televisor, de casualidad en cada canal había películas de terror, así que dejo la que le parecía más aterradora, Trixie trajo unas palomitas seguidas por refrescos para comer y ver la película.

Kord y Pronto se sentaron cada uno en un sillón individual dejando a la parejita en el mas grande, Eli acerco a Trixie ligeramente hacia el, y ella lo abrazo por la cintura, la mayoría del tiempo Trixie escondía su cara en el pecho de Eli, de hecho hubo una escena que los hizo gritar a todos, en la parte mas aterradora se fue la energía eléctrica, y al parecer ya era de noche, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento fue que se les fue el día.

Pero en ese momento nadie pensaba en eso, la película los había dejado medio traumados, bueno solo a Kord y Pronto, Eli y Trixie no estaban para nada asustados.

–Trix...?

–Si...?– ambos susurraban –Recuerdas la broma de la mañana?

–Si como olvidarla, porque?

–Pues...– Eli no tubo que decir nada mas, Trixie había comprendido –Pues andando...– ambos chicos se levantaron y alistaron todo. Kord y Pronto seguían paralizados, de repente una gran sombra se paro frente a ellos...

–Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

_**...**_

_**Ustedes que dicen? Funcionaria la broma?**_

_**Bueno, algo corto pero bien, que se le va ha hacer?**_

_**No se si se lo preguntaron, pero si lo hicieron les diré que aquí en Honduras le cambiamos el rumbo a todo, a todo...**_

_**Les quiero avisar algo: Abrí una página en Facebook, con mi nombre de usuario de FanFiction. Un apoyo con su like? ;)**_

_**¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Besos a todos! ¡Jen! **_


End file.
